declasified: the boareding school file
by miss wierdo
Summary: "Buttercup I'm sorry, but I have to tell you." She breathed "we found your friends body in the ally way of seventh." "What? No who-""It was suicide." She said handing me a note in Robin's perfect cursive. "I refuse to believe." I breathed. Robin was the happiest girl on earth she couldn't just commit suicide.
1. prologue

**Hey guys nobody voted so I took matters into my own hands and chose a story so enjoy.**

**Thx **

**WITCH XP**

**This is for my best friend you know who you are you've been waiting forever for this one**

"Buttercup Weekly?" The police officer at my door asked.

"Yeah, do you need something?" I was a little confused I hadn't done anything in months.

"It's about your roommate. We need you to come with us." She led me down to a police car.

On our way I could only think about what Robin could have done. She never got in trouble. Deep in thought I didn't notice we stopped.

"Get out." The officer ordered and led me in. he led me to the chief's office.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late." The woman who I'm guessing is the chief apologized. "do you recognize this?" she pulled out a familiar white wallet with a red apple on it.

"Yeah that's hers." I whispered. She nodded.

"Buttercup I'm sorry, but I have to tell you." She breathed "we found your friends body in the ally way of seventh."

"What? No who-"

"It was suicide." She said handing me a note in Robin's perfect cursive.

"I refuse to believe." I breathed. Robin was the happiest girl on earth she couldn't just commit suicide. She had three best friends, a boyfriend, Connor, who was head over heels, and a guy whose been chasseing her for three years. Her life was picture perfect.

"It's common for seventeen year old to feel that way, but I understand acting upon it can be hard to understand."

"Ma'am with all do respect can I go home?" she felt sick. The officer nodded and I ran out.

The next day was a nightmare, my eyes were bloodshot and I didn't want to get up.

I walked into first period looking like death itself. The flat screen popped out for our daily announcements. Knows the time to introduce Blossom Stevens, she's the girl on thee screen, little miss perfect she's a junior and already valid Victorian, she's also another of Robins friends wave rarely talked. Ever.

Today her mascara was allover cheek. She had obviously cried all night too.

"Today we are just mourning the death of fellow student Robin Snyder. She was a dear friend to moats and will be missed dearly…" her voice trailed off in tears. "I'm sorry." She ran out crying and they played a small slide show of pictures, the last one was of me and Robin freshman year at the first football game.

I raised my hand. "May I be excused?" the teacher nodded. And I went to the head office. The secretary allowed me to stay in my dorm all day. Later her parents came by to collect her stuff. "Mr. and Mrs. Snyder is there any thing we can keep to remember her? There are three of us that will truly miss her."

"Of Corse you must be Buttercup." I nodded as her father handed me her jewelry box. I decided on her favorite items. A charm bracelet with a robin, a buttercup, a cherry blossom, and a bubble, for myself. A necklace with a diamond hart locket that had her name, and earrings with robins she wore them everyday. Her mother smiled and nodded as they packed her stuff.

As soon as I got he items I went next door. A puffy cheeked blond opened the door, Bubbles Nightly. Now don't let the look she's sporting fool you. She's usually the schools goddess all she needs is eyeliner and hot pink lipstick to rock the school, she's head cheerleader and a natural talent she's also co captain of gymnastics, and best actor in our year. She's also a junior.

"Hi Buttercup." She gave a week smile. I felt bad she was the sweetest thing on earth I knew that's why Robin liked her, no drama.

"Hi bubbles, you okay?" I asked knowing she was a shitty as me.

"I'm trying." She blew her nose.

"Any ways, her rooms being cleared out and I saved these for you." I handed her the earrings.

She smiled then sobbed. She hugged me I embraced her and she thanked me as I went about four doors down. Blossom opened the door. She looked as though she just stopped crying. "I got this for you." I handed her the necklace. I was about to turn away when she stopped me.

"Myself and Bubbles are having a sleepover she's as much, maybe even more so, your friend as ours would you like to come? Its in my dorm just show up please."

I hesitated then nodded. She smiled a little.

When I got in the dorm it was almost empty only her green apple bed set was left and a few boxes.

"I'll get the bed." I told them. They nodded when I reached under her pillow I felt a book. I grabbed it. A diary. I placed it under my own pillow. And folded her bedding.

I headed to blossoms room with my stuff and the diary. When I showed it to them they freaked.

"That's invasion of privacy." Blossom stated. Bubbles babbled about how wrong it was.

"I don't think she was suicidal, do you?" they shook their heads. " We can find out."

**Hey this was just a prologue so tell me what you think now don't be disappointed you haven't even met half the characters, if there's any would would like to see in here tell me.**

**Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I was really pleased with the turn out it was great my first chapters never get more than one. So thanks.

Buttercup: hey moe foes

Blossom: language

Bubbles: I apologize

Okay I guess there going to stay. Just saying life isn't going to get easier for you.

All: I hate you

I love you to

So I guess there going to stay.

Thx

WITCH XP.

Bubbles: P.s Miss weirdo doesn't own us

"Moment of truth," Bubbles offered a week smile.

I inhaled deeply and opened it. I read it allowed.

"_God I must be stupid for writing… who ever is reading this my best guess is I'm dead. I wouldn't be if I were never involved with him. I can't tell you who 'he' is. But when I was involved I got into it my name there was Judy Clark I have to go but I'll clue you in: Andrew Luis is a person I helped do business with." _I closed the book. "Crap."

"Do you know any thing about this?" Blossom asked brushing her hair.

"Andrew Luis is a drug dealer," Blossom looked shocked then motioned to go on. "When I was fifteen I did a few things for a friend, which gives me an idea I'll bring what we need." I hated my plan but we need to use it.

"I'm not sure I want to get involved." Pure worry was in Bubbles eyes. Cute.

"Do you want to catch them? Do they disserve sunshine after all they did?" I shouted. "Bubbles I need help I need someone trusting with people skills, Blossom I need a brain, someone with strategy."

"Fine I'll do it." Bubbles decided.

Blossom was in the middle of an inner conflict. Her expressions changed. "Fine meat me during study hall we'll need a little more than what we've got."

"Back of library right after the bell rings." They nodded and we called it a night.

Study hall didn't cone soon enough. When I was on my way to the meeting point. I fell.

"Darling I think you need to be careful." A deep British accent said. I turned and caught wild green eyes. He winked.

I cringed. "And maybe you should check the amount of cockiness you put on in the morning." He smirked. I stepped closer and got an over powering sent of cologne, "and cologne."

His smile dropped and I walked away. I was ten minutes late.

"Your plan and yet your late." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Sorry ran into a one direction boy in the hall." 

"Ooh red, blue or green eyes?" Bubbles asked.

"Green and what are they?"

"That one is Butch Young, him and his friends are British exchange here for a year." she said. That girl may be a ditz but she knew a lot.

"Any way, lets go were gonna be late." He went to the left bookcase and brought a big leather book down half way. The map on the wall moved up to revile a staircase. "Follow me," blossom led us down the stairs.

"Dexter!" she yelled when we came to the bottom.

"Ah! Blossom a pleasure as always."

"Lets cut to the chase, I need Nano cams, ear chips, a hearing emphasizer and one of those do-hicks that cuts into cell phone calls." He pulled each thing out and a red plate with a wire.

"There is a price though." He stopped her from grabbing them. "Same one as always."

"Fine next Friday eight oh clock sharp." She growled. I realized this wasn't her first deal and he needed a date. Pathetic.

We walked out of the lab and blossom brought out a laptop. "What are you doing?" hissed. As she plugged the plate and placed each of the high teach things on it.

"re-programing them," she whispered. "If he gets curios he can hack into them, but this will prevent that."

"Okay." The bell rang. At the end of seventh period I got a note saying I can leave school grounds for family issues. My best guess was blossom hacked the school systems.

I went to my room to grab a duffle bag and some cloths. I went to my bathroom and found a loose tile I haven't used in at least a year. I pulled out an untraceable phone and a fake I.D.

I met the girls out in the parking lot. "What's that?" Bubbles pocked at my bag.

"Stuff," was ill I said as we walked off school grounds. We walked to a parking lot about three blocks away. I showed them the I.D. they let me through.

"Baby!" I said as I hi the top floor to see a 1960's green ford mustang.

The girls got in and we drove for about and hour. We were at a junkyard with a big shack in the middle the place was abandoned. The girls followed a little scared.

I nocked at the door twice. A big man answered the door. The man had bright orange hair and a very olive completion if you looked closely it had a green huge.

"Buttercups." He wound he in a bone-crushing hug.

"Billie I can't breathe." I gasped then he put me down.

"I need Ace." I grit my teeth saying the name.

"Boss has been waiting for you he said one day you'll come." Little Arturo said.

"Yesses." Snake hissed.

I walked pass them and to there room.

"Ah! Flower you came back for me how swee-" ace started just to be cut off.

"I'm here on business Ace, I need coordinated on Andrew."

"Baby doesn't be like that."

"I'm not your baby were is he."

'Fine."

LOL cliffy it's much shorter than I thought and you got a few surprises that will be relent but-

Butch: suck it bitches were here

Brick: this is really my family why do you hate me Miss

It's fun.

Boomer: review…please?


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm really happy with the feed on the story being a summer project it will move a bit fast I think I'm going to start a little more on drama and a lot more on there 'personal' problems so ya…**

**Brick: ya I'm on top ;)**

**Blossom: immature little….**

**Brick: really stick me with her**

**Blossom: ya cause imp the bad one**

**Brick: yup**

**Brick and Blossom: she doesn't own any one or us *****glares at each other***** stop that… those were my lines**

**M.W (me): while they figure out that it was both of theirs read on my darlings.**

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**

"Same club as always, why do you want to know?" Ace asked sliding his glasses down his nose.

"Personal reasons." I didn't want him to know I was venerable.

"So your ready to be Mrs. Greene again." He smirked. I wanted to gag, that was the last thing I wanted.

"Whatever get out I've got to change." I opened the door as if escorting him out. "Blossom, Bubbles come in here." The girls followed.

"Who are these people?" Blossom asked. Before I could answer bubbles jumped.

"The gang green gang." I looked at her as though she was crazy.

"How do you know?" She giggled.

"My parents own a café I grew up knowing every thing because of the older kids gossiping." That's why she knew almost everyone.

"Any ways put these on." I threw them black dresses. I put a similar one on myself.

"How is this a dress?" blossom asked, I'll admit they were more so shirts if that. They all went mid thigh and pushed up your chest, they weren't appropriate, but will do.

"Don't complain." I rolled my eyes and threw a pair of red high heals at her. She wobbled in then. I handed bubbles a pair of glittery blue ones. She stepped in them and walked perfectly. They were both about six inches. I laughed watching them get used to it. I put on a pair of knee high four inch black boots.

"God I haven't seen these clothes in a year," I whispered to myself.

"Buttercup you wear tennis shoes for a livening how are you better In these than me?" blossom said getting the hang of it.

"Irrelevant. lets go." I grabbed my bag and headed out to the car. "Okay were looking at an hours drive, my name is Emily Anders Greene and you are my sisters Lilly and Brittany Anders."

"Why is yours Greene?" Blossom asked.

"Because I'm a Mrs. not a Miss in this life." I said. "Okay you guys are twenty three year old sorority sisters at Townsville's university. Were fraternal triplets and don't eat or drink any thing."

"Okay where are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"The arena." I answered. "It's a club. Andrews been there sconce I forever.

"Okay what about I.D?" clueless Blossom.

"They don't check here if you're hot they let you in, juvenile? Isn't it?" I rolled my eyes remembering the rule.

We drove in silence then I noticed something, "take your hair down, both of you. Bubbles had it in two innocent pigtails; Blossom's was in a high bun. They did as told leaving the hair a little messy which was perfect for the look.

When we hit the clubs parking lot I gave blossom the backstage access code. (You'd think they'd change it.) I set off to the dance floor and found him. Andrew Luis in all his green haired glory. He was pale and well built but his hair was a nauseating green. I walked over to him and pulled him away from some blond tramp her was grinding on.

"What gives you bitch." Andrew moaned.

"Oh can it Luis," I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Greene." He said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"better things to kill." I winked.

"Now I know you, what do you want."

"Buttercup? Just cut to the chase." Blossom said through the ear piece.

"I'm here on business what do you know about a Judy Clark?" I asked

"A sweet thing so sad she got mixed up with 'Him' she hasn't been here in about a week, fiend of yours?"

There's that in conclusive 'him' again. "Yes and she died about three days ago. She said she did business with you was it bad or backstage."

"Back stage her favorite place was her dressing room, would you like to see it?" this was going to be easier than I thought.

He led me to a room with a small pink door and a star that said 'Judy' in fancy swirling letters. "Can I have a moment?"

"As long as you'd like." He closed the door and left me here.

I looked around there were sequence dresses makeup and shawls. What caught my eye was a picture of robin which was torn in half so it only showed her I turned it around. There was writing it looked to be hers again. I read it aloud so the girls would get it.

' _I'm dead if you found this I know you have my diary_ _please be careful if you plan on continuing. I'm happy yet here I wasn't happiest. Go to the place where the sun and land meet sunrise Sunday to find what you need.'_

"What's that?'' Bubbles asked.

"I don't know." I really didn't.

"We have four days to find out." Blossom snapped I could tell she was deep in thought.

"Girls come out side time to go well be at the dorm by tree" I ordered witch they followed.

We turned in around three last night. We stayed in my dorm and around five they went to their rooms.

When I woke up I was discussed with myself. I never wanted to go back to that life I left it a year ago when I turned sixteen and almost got kicked out of Townsville boarding. I kept everything but never wanted to go back.

I got ready and in order to look normal I concealed the sleep-lacked eyes and eyeliner on both lash lines for effect. I put a red lipstick on to look as though I tried today.

We were having an in school memorial for her. I put on a dress she got me for my seventeenth birthday about ten months ago, I was going through the biggest doctor Who phase so the dress looked like the seventh doctors coat and shirt. I put some fish nets with platform boots.

In home room there was an announcement that it was time to go.

"Lucky running into you again." That annoying cocky accent said.

"For who exactly?" it was an honest question. I reluctantly looked into those damned green eyes.

'I guess myself," he answered. "Where you close to her." He pointed to the picture of robin.

"Ya how did you guess?" I looked down reluctantly.

"Your soul reflects sorrow, the most unselfish kind for that my heart bleeds, and I saw a picture of you two my first day here." I couldn't help but giggle.

" A Poet are we? Mr. big and tough has a poetic streak."

'I try the women dig it." He smirked. "So what was she like?"

"Sweet, care free, and loving. She was the exact opposite of me yet was my best friend."

"Sounds amazing," he smiled softly. It only lasted a second.

"She was."

**Ya a little short but this story is what I can think of right on the spot so tell me love it hate it. Kisses**

**Buttercup: why'd I have a moment with this asshole?**

**Butch you know you love it**

**Buttercup: review or I'm stuck with him for a week.**


End file.
